La Sterne et le Cheval-Partie 1: Un soir de fête
by Sentinelle
Summary: Voici la première partie de l'histoire de Lothiriel et Eomer. Ceci est un ship, mais sans slash.


**Note de l** ' **auteur** **:** « **La sterne et le cheval** » **sera compos** é **d** ' **au moins deux parties. Celle-ci est un one-shot, mais la deuxi** è **me sera plus longue, rassurez-vous** **!**

 **Un grand merci** à **Symbelmyn** ë **, premi** è **re lectrice et commentatrice de cette histoire.**

 **Partie 1- La Reine de la Cit** é **de Pierre**

« Vous avez choisi le Soir, dit Gimli à Eomer; mais mon amour est voué au matin. »

Détachant son regard de la Reine, toute scintillante de joie au bras de son époux, il le posa sur Galadriel, qui, gracieusement penchée en avant, parlait avec Frodon. Un bref instant, elle releva la tête comme si elle se sentait observée, et son regard croisa celui de Gimli. Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres, et elle reporta son attention sur le Hobbit.

« Et mon coeur prévoit qu'il passera bientôt à jamais », soupira le Nain.

Eomer posa une main sur son épaule.

« -Jamais, peut-être de notre vivant, mon ami, dit-il. Mais l'on dit, au Rohan, que quand la Dernière Nuit suivra finalement le Soir, avide de répandre l'obscurité la plus totale, la longue bataille qui éclatera s'achèvera par la victoire de la Lumière; et alors, l'éclat de l'aurore et la douce lueur du crépuscule se mêleront, plus bellement et glorieusement que toutes les lumières que les Hommes aient jamais connues.

-Votre race a l'étrange don de toujours parvenir à conserver l'espérance, dit Gimli avec un sourire triste. Tel n'est pas le sort des Nains. Nous disons seulement que ceux qui se sont endormis dans la mort se réveilleront enfin, et que l'amertume de nos séparations s'évanouira; mais s'il fera à nouveau jour alors, nul ne le sait. Cependant, je vous remercie pour vos paroles, et je les garderai précieusement!

-Et les Elfes des bois, quant à eux, savent s'émerveiller de l'instant présent, ajouta une voix claire, derrière eux. Gimli, l'un des Hommes du Gondor m'a indiqué un endroit d'où l'on peut voir toutes la structure de la ville, en plus d'une magnifique vue sur les terres du Sud. J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait.

-Merci, Legolas. Je viens. Nous accompagnez-vous, Eomer?

-Je vous remercie, mais je dois encore rencontrer nombre de personnes. Un roi ne peut guère s'échapper d'une fête comme un enfant qui s'ennuie! » dit Eomer en souriant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Il regarda les deux amis s'éloigner, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la salle illuminée. Après toutes les horreurs de la guerre, il prenait un étrange plaisir à contempler de simples et belles choses: les reflets dorés des chandelles sur les plats de cristal, les rires des invités, les vêtures habilement ouvragées… Mais son regard revenait sans cesse se poser sur l'Etoile du Soir, qui irradiait une paix et une joie dont il avait longtemps, contraint par les circonstances, étouffé le besoin. Rien ne venait entacher son bonheur de la regarder, pas même l'absurde jalousie de la savoir à un autre. Il l'aimait comme sa reine, et cela suffisait.

Après quelques minutes de bienheureuse solitude, il s'avança vers Imrahil, en longeant le bord de la salle pour ne pas gêner les danses qui venaient de débuter.

Le Prince l'accueillit avec un sourire amical.

« -Eomer-Roi! Vous semblez heureux ce soir. Je m'en réjouis: je craignais que les préparatifs des funérailles de votre oncle vous empêchent de profiter des festivités de ce soir.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, répondit Eomer, mais nous avons un proverbe au Rohan: «Quand ton cheval t'entraîne dans sa course, oublie qu'il a renâclé hier ». »

Imrahil rit et fit un pas de côté, révélant un homme de belle prestance, un peu plus âgé qu'Eomer.

« -Eomer, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils aîné, Elphir. Il gouverne Dol Amroth depuis mon départ pour la guerre, mais il a insisté pour venir faire la connaissance du roi Elessar.

-Et la vôtre, Seigneur, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Mon père m'a longuement décrit vos hauts faits dans les champs du Pelennor.

-C'est fort bon de sa part, répondit Eomer, tandis qu'une fugace étincelle de honte l'éperonnait à la pensée de sa folle charge furieuse. Sans doute a-t-il omis de vous dire qu'il a sauvé la vie de ma soeur, que tous croyaient morte? »

Elphir tourna la tête vers son père avec un sourire étonné. Imrahil détourna le regard d'un air faussement gêné.

« Mes deux autres fils, Erchirion et Amrothos, sont restés pour protéger notre cité et ses environs: même si Sauron a été vaincu, certains pirates continuent à mener des attaques, hélas! Il faut que je vous présente ma fille Lothiriel. Où est-elle passée? »

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ils la trouvèrent en grande conversation avec la reine Arwen. Toutes deux s'inclinèrent tandis qu'Imrahil introduisait sa fille à Eomer.

Respectant la coutume du Gondor pour les jeunes filles non mariées, elle garda les yeux baissés et resta silencieuse, osant seulement esquisser un léger sourire. Eomer détestait cette tradition: il avait l'impression qu'on lui donnait un entier et plein droit de scruter ces femmes à loisir, comme de simples objets. Il garda néanmoins les yeux fixés sur Lothiriel, car il sentait le regard de la Reine posé sur lui.

« Seigneur, on m'a dit que ceux de Rohan prenaient grand plaisir à danser lors des fêtes. M'a-t-on bien renseignée? »

Eomer tourna le regard. Arwen lui souriait avec affection, et sa gêne disparut.

« -En effet, ma dame, répondit-il. Mais je crains fort que nos danses ne diffèrent beaucoup de celles du Gondor.

-Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner pour l'une d'elle? »

Sans attendre la réponse d'Eomer, elle fit un signe aux musiciens, qui débutèrent une nouvelle mélodie. Eomer ne put s'empêcher de sourire: c'était l'une de ses danses préférées, quand il était plus jeune. Combien de fois l'avait-il effectuée avec Eowyn, tandis que leur oncle les regardait d'un air radieux!

Il lança un rapide regard vers Aragorn; celui-ci inclina la tête avec bienveillance, et Eomer comprit qui était le « on » dont parlait Arwen.

Il offrit son bras à la Reine et s'inclina devant Elphir et Lothiriel.

« Quand je reviendrai, je vous narrerai ce que votre père a fait pour ma soeur », promit-il en s'éloignant.

Les yeux toujours baissés de Lothiriel s'agrandirent d'étonnement, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à son père. Arwen eut un rire doux, musical comme un joyeux grelot, et Eomer rit en retour tandis qu'ils entamaient les premiers pas de danse.

 **Fin de la premi** è **re partie**

 **H** é **h** é **. J** ' **imagine vos t** ê **tes d** ' **ici.** « **Quoi, Eomer et Lothiriel n** ' **ont pas dans** é **ensemble** **?** » **. Eh ben non. Les choses sont rarement aussi simples. Mais ne vous inqui** é **tez pas, il s** ' **agit d** ' **un ship** **; tout vient** à **point** à **qui sait attendre** **!**

 **A bient** ô **t pour la deuxi** è **me partie, qui sera intitul** é **e** « **Pour l** ' **honneur** » **!**


End file.
